Marrying A Took
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Slight, SLIGHT mind you..more like impiled slash. ; Little Pippin 12 or 13 years old is worried that when Merry leaves to go get married he'll be all alone. So what does he do to fix it? R/R


Marrying A Took By Robin Gurl  
  
(HA! This one is completed to. LOL. I'm on a role, ne? Oh. It is slash. But not till the end and even there it's just a hint. LOL. ^^; Lessee at the beginning Pippin is 12 and Merry is 19. At the end they are in the quest so, yeh.)  
  
"MERRY!!"  
  
A group of hobbits turned around watching as a short young hobbit came running. "Your cousin is making his way down here Meriadoc."  
  
Merry nodded and braced himself for the oncoming impact. BAM! "Umph!!" The Brandybuck groaned as he was thrown forwards, behind him small arms wrapped around his neck hugging him close. "Good morning."  
  
Innocent green eyes appeared in front of him. They belonged to a hobbit lad no older than 12 years old. The hobbit's name: Peregrin Took. Or, since Pippin couldn't pronounce his full name yet, it became Pippin.  
  
Merry smiled ruffling his younger cousin's wild curly hair, "What are you up to my dear Pippin?"  
  
Pippin, who was only concerned about food and when his favorite cousin could play looked into Merry's eyes, "Merry, can I marry you?"  
  
The group froze. Frodo was the first to recover. "Pippin why do you want to marry Merry? Wouldn't you want to marry a pretty hobbit lass?"  
  
"If I marry a hobbit lass then all she'll do is kiss me. If I marry Merry then we'll always be together. Vinca told me that one day Merry is going to marry a girl and I'll never see him again." The young Took pouted, "I don't want that. Merry is mine, a stupid girl can't have him."  
  
"I'm yours, eh?" Merry chuckled, "Since when was I going to marry anyone for that matter?"  
  
"Merry it's not funny!!"  
  
Pippin's out burst surprised Merry and Frodo. His eyes were filling with tears quickly. "I don't want to lose you to some hobbit girl." The 12 year old balled his hands into a fist.  
  
"Pippin, shh, don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry!!!"  
  
The Took's only response was a sniffle. He glared not giving Merry any kind of verbal answer. "Stop this mess right now." Merry exclaimed pulling his younger cousin onto his lap. "We can't get married, Pip. We're two boys."  
  
"You just don't love me enough."  
  
"Love you enough? Lady, what now?" Merry groaned he was beginning to get a little frustrated. Not completely Pip's fault, most of it was Pervinca's. That little Took lass was going too get it.  
  
"Pearl said that you only marry someone if you love them."  
  
Oh, Pearl was in this little charade to? Well, Merry smirked, she had been trying to get him back for not going on a date with Pervinca, believing that Pippin was the cause of it all. ::This must be her way of saying back off my brother.:: "Pippin, dear heart, I do love you. I love you bunches. Pearl is right though, you don't marry someone unless you love them. Because if you don't love them then your stuck married to someone you hate for life."  
  
"So Marry Me!" Pippin shouted crossing his arms and pouting cutely at his cousin.  
  
Merry sighed throwing his hands in the air looking to his older cousin for help. Frodo only shrugged. Deep down he knew that Baggins was laughing hysterically at him, Frodo didn't even have to say anything. His bright blue eyes gave it away instantly.  
  
Sam coughed in his hand and motioned for Merry to meet him over at the tree on his left. Good, Merry thought, maybe he has an idea. Carefully dispositing his younger cousin in Frodo's lap he made his way over.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mr. Merry, if you don't mind me sayin' so, I don' think it's going to be a problem if you marry him."  
  
"No, Sam." Merry started sarcastically, "Not at all. We'll just be the laughing stock of the Shire."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
The Brandybuck's eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at, Sam?"  
  
"Well, sir, little hobbits have short term memories."  
  
"Meaning?" Merry asked.  
  
"Meanin' Mr. Merry that if you marry little Pippin over there it will matter for a few years only to you two and then as he gets older he'll grow out of it and go marry a hobbit lass. He's only doin' it out of security. You're growin' up and getting to the age where your family wants you to start looking for someone. Pippin is probably getting scared that he might lose you soon."  
  
Sam did have a good point. Infact it made perfect sense. "I see what you are saying."  
  
"Not only that," Sam continued smiling, "No one will know you two are getting married. Something tells me that little Pippin doesn't know what you do for real marriages. He just thinks you say you're married and that's it."  
  
Oh, did Merry want to hug Sam right now. What a lifesaver he was being. "Great thinking Sam."  
  
*~*  
  
"Pippin," Merry called walking back over. "Come here." He watched as Pippin climbed off Frodo and ran over to him.  
  
"Yes, Merry?"  
  
"I'll marry you."  
  
"OH REALLY??!" Pippin clapped his hands happily then flung himself at his cousin hugging him tight.  
  
Merry was knocked over backwards from the force landing on him bum. He chuckled tickling his cousin. "Yes, really. Are you happy now, goose?"  
  
"Yes! Yes!"  
  
"Good," was Merry's reply. The blonde just couldn't get this nagging feeling out his stomach that told him Pippin knew this was forever. Pippin hugged his cousin tighter, now Merry was his.  
  
*~*  
  
Many years later during the quest Pippin curled close to Merry as Legolas poured some sand over the fire. "Merry?"  
  
Merry opened his eyes slightly already half asleep, "Yes, Pippin?"  
  
"Are we still married?"  
  
Immediately the Brandybuck turned on his side looking into his cousin's green eyes. "What did you just say?" He whispered.  
  
"I said are we still married?" Pippin didn't know how to take Merry's reply slightly shrinking away. He hadn't meant to make Merry mad.  
  
Merry giggled quietly then started to laugh. He turned on his other side and poked Sam. The gardener sat up rubbing his eyes glaring at the Brandybuck.  
  
"He still thinks we're married."  
  
Sam's eyes widened, "Well I'll be. Guess I was wrong after all Mr. Merry."  
  
"It's alright, Sam. I think it's turned in to being the real thing." Merry chuckled turning back to his younger cousin kissing Pippin's forehead and pulling him close he answered, "Yes, silly. We're still married. After all marriage is forever."  
  
"Good." Pippin whispered snuggling deep into Merry and holding both of his cousin's hands tight. "I was afraid you'd forgotten."  
  
"How could I forget?" Merry laughed in Pippin's ear, "I married a Took."  
  
End 


End file.
